


Sunset

by CompletelyDifferent



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: Rose and Pearl take a chance to admire the view.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "PearlRose Sunset".

“It really is beautiful, isn’t it?” Rose said, staring out at the horizon.

“Yes,” Pearl said. “It is.”

Rose giggled, bumping Pearl gently on the side. “You were talking about me there, weren’t you?”

Pearl blushed blue as she tore her eyes off of Rose to look at her lap. “Yes,” she admitted. “But you can hardly blame me. I’ve always said this planet’s sunsets look like you. All those lovely pinks…”

“You are a flatterer, my dear.”

Pearl gave a little laugh. Only a little one, though.

The pinks began to turn into purples as the sun slipped below the horizon. The view became blurry as her eyes burned with tears.

“Pearl,” said Rose, taking her hand. “Would you like to feel?”

Part of Pearl wanted no such thing. Another part of her, the part that still thrilled at that sensation of discovery the pair of them had felt when they’d first ran away together, wanted nothing more in the world. Pearl nodded, and let her partner guide her hand down Rose’s swollen belly.

Beneath the skin, Pearl felt a kick. She tried not to flinch.

Nearly a full nine months, now. It would be soon. Very soon. Garnet said tomorrow.

This would be their last sunset together.

Pearl pulled her hand away, and stared at Rose Quartz, striving to commit every detail to memory before darkness fell.

The sun finally set.

But tomorrow, there would be another dawn.


End file.
